


April showers

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Minseok has been open about his kinks in the bedroom but Jongdae's worried that his will scare Minseok away.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sexual Tensions Jongdae Birthday Round





	April showers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Jongdae~ 
> 
> Thank you mods for arranging this special round for Jongdae. It's been a pleasure to join and share it with everyone. 
> 
> Read the tags! And I hope everyone likes it!

They had been together for three years now and the topic of sexual preferences had been in discussion many times over the years. Jongdae had let Minseok tie him to bed when the older man confessed that he liked that. The restraints were now a bedroom stable for them. 

Minseok had asked over and over again what Jongdae’s kink was. There had to be one, everyone had something that was away from the plain vanilla, _something_ that would turn them on. Jongdae always just shrugged and told him that there’s none and he found his kink in the restraints. 

The older man let the matter rest after receiving the same answer over and over again and just tried to please him in any other way. Jongdae enjoyed the sex, he loved it when Minseok would bind him and fuck him into obvilion but there’s always the but lurking in the deep corners of his mind. He has a kink that he hasn’t been able to talk about until now. 

Jongdae’s back arches with the deep thrusts. Minseok’s cock hits directly at his abused prostate, over and over again until the man lets out a guttural groan and releases inside him. The warmth of his cum feels amazing and Jongdae, in his hazy mind, blurts out his kink to his lover, “I want you to pee on me.” 

“What?” Minseok asks, shaking the sweat off his eyes, “what did you say, dear?” 

Jongdae squeezes his hole around Minseok’s still hard length, “I..want you to pee on me.” He repeats quietly. 

Minseok looks at his lover, cheeks flushed from their lovemaking and probably in embarrassment. He’s gnawing on his lower lip, pupils still dilated as he looks directly back at him. 

Out of all the possible kinks Minseok imagined Jongdae to have, this definitely wasn’t it. The idea of peeing or any fluids in general did not even pass through his mind. 

Jongdae turns his gaze away, clearly embarrassed and he starts to apologize making Minseok speak on top of him, “now? If you want that we can do that.” 

Minseok waits until Jongdae nods and carefully pulls out. He’s still semi-hard and peeing will be difficult but he’s willing to try. Now that his lover finally talked about it, he’s willing to try even if it’s not something he understands. 

Helping his lover off their bed, Minseok walks them into the adjoined bathroom where Jongdae immediately kneels on the shower floor, hands resting on his thighs, bottom against his heels. 

“Um.. where you..how you want me to..?” 

“My face, my chest.” Jongdae says and he sounds so sure about this that Minseok believes this truly is his thing. 

It takes Minseok a moment but when he feels he’s going to pee, he informs Jongdae and watches how his lover closes his eyes and lips, head tilted up to receive the warm shower. 

Jongdae is ready, he feels ready when the first warm stream hits his cheek. The smell isn’t strong, it’s quite pleasant and the urine is so, so warm as it cascades down his chest. He draws in a shattered breath when Minseok aims lower, right in the center of his chest. 

He feels liberated. Free. Like there’s nothing that has ever felt better than this. He feels weightless. 

Jongdae blinks his eyes open when he feels the stream stopping and looks at Minseok. There’s confusion in his lover’s eyes but there’s also something else that Jongdae can’t name. It’s not hate, it’s not disgust and that makes his heart burst with love. Minseok accepted him and his kink without questioning. 

“Let’s get cleaned up.” Minseok says and helps Jongdae up from the floor to stand up. His arm is strong around Jongdae’s thin waist when the younger’s knees buckle. 

Jongdae lets Minseok wash him thoroughly with the older humming softly as he works shampoo in Jongdae’s curls. He lets Minseok help him into his pajamas before he’s pulled into a hug. 

It’s the warmth and the clean smell of his lover that sets off Jongdae’s tears. He’s so happy, he’s so glad. Jongdae doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve Minseok but he promises himself to do anything he can to keep the man close, as his own. 

“Thank you.” Jongdae breathes against Minseok’s neck, “for not being disgusted or questioning it.” 

“Baby..” Minseok says softly, moving back enough to lift Jongdae’s face up to look at him, “baby, I won’t lie, it surprised me but we can’t fully choose what kinks we like. I’m glad you told me.” He smiles and presses a soft kiss on Jongdae’s lips. “And if it makes you feel good, we can do it again some day.” 

Jongdae can’t believe how lucky he is. Accepting the kink has been difficult and he never thought he’d talk about it to anyone but here he is, held in close embrace in the man’s arms who accepts him. 

“I can’t really explain how but it made me feel really good.” He admits against Minseok’s lips before kissing him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting far, how about a kudos?


End file.
